sporefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:PiotrekD
Pytanie Dragonoid ten na czacie ,chce bym ja został adminem na wiki od Jutki, tego trolla, który ma bana na rok i on chce żebym ja napisał tobie że "jesteś do bani jak zresztą ta wiki" a i to nie moje zdanie tylko Jutki i Jutka chce żebym cię wyśmiał i opuścił tą wiki i doszedł do jej wiki pod tytułem Sporpedia Wiki ale ja wolę Ciebie, bo mi pomagasz i jesteś miły i się pytam - co mam zrobić? Czekam na odpowiedź : Masz racje lepiej jedna silna niż z 12 artykułami. Zignoruje propozycję Jutki i zostanę na tej Wiki! Rzymianin 18:13, kwi 21, 2012 (UTC) :: Dobrze przepraszam bardzo,poniosło mnie , po tym co się dowiedziałem strasznie się zdenerwowałem........... :: Oby ta Wiki była jedyną niepowtarzalną Wiki o Spore Rzymianin 19:52, kwi 21, 2012 (UTC) ::: Wiem że raz już się na mnie zawiodłeś i tym razem skończę z tym wszystkim teraz tylko jedno się liczy , by być pożytecznym! ::: Podpisane Rzymianin 07:25, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) Automatyczny rewert Dzięki, to bardzo przydatna opcja. Będę z niej korzystał jak tylko ją opanuje. Zdjęcie i infobox Mam pytanie. Jak dodać zdjęcie w szablonie. Robie infobox do kapitana i chciał bym dodać jego zdjęcie w infoboxie i mniejsze grafiki umiejętnosci. -CreatureCreator Co się Stało To wygląda jak , Wikipedia. co to na Spoda jest ? Czy tak będzie na zawsze? --Anty - Wandal 14:44, kwi 23, 2012 (UTC) okej już zmieniłem na Wikia Oasis i jest wszystko dziękuje za to że mi pomogłeś. I co ja bym bez ciebie Ciebie zrobił Mroczny Postrach Wandali 10:15, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Problem z monolitem Czy masz pomysł, jak usunąć monolit z planety? Właśnie pojawiły mi się tu dwa plemiona, które natychmiast usunąłem, no i jeśli będę dalej grał w grze z "Planetą Stworów Epickich" to pojawi się tych plemion więcej, a niszczenie plemion, które pojawiają się co trzy-cztery minuty to denerwujące zajęcie... Gresh 1001 08:48, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) : Dzięki - Gresh 1001 07:37, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) Rozmowa Czy artykuł {Fikcja:Gif} Jest strawny w takiej formie ?? Mroczny Postrach Wandali 09:21, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) Prośba Czy można prosić Ciebie, lub Exe o usunięcie stron Ugryzienie i splunięcie? Pomyślałem, że o wiele lepiej byłoby je zastąpić jedną ogólną stroną "broń". Myslałem by zrobić cos na podobieństwo angielskiej spore wiki. Stworzenie artykułów o różnych kategoriach elementów np. broń, otwory gębowe, stopy i powypisywanie wszystkich elementów i ich umiejętnosci w tabelce. CreatureCreator Więc w takim kładzie jak mam skorzystać z tych ikon? CreatureCreator Ała.. Drogi Piotrze , mam mocno nadwyrężony mięsień Szyjny i nie mogę ruszać głową i lewą rękom gdyż to potwornie boli. Nie będę korzystał z Wiki Spore i komputera przez najpóźniej 7 dni, wiedz więc, że nie Opuszczam tej Wiki na dłużej niż tydzień, a potem wrócę do zdrowia i edytowania Mroczny Postrach Wandali 10:17, maj 8, 2012 (UTC) Trochę przesadziłem m z tym tygodniem, ale raczej nie będę długo siedział. :RE:(PS) Wypadek podczas Skoku o tyczkę - w czasie skoku uderzyłem szyją a potem........ Czapa. Raczej coś zrobię raz na jakiś czas ale przez 4 dni nie będę tak intensywnie edytował. PS: Dziękuje za troskę Piotrze! Skąd to się wzięło? Chyba przypadkowo wsadziłem to zdjęcie na Wiki Spore... Czy sprawia to jakiś problem (uważam, że nie jest ono potrzebne)? Gresh 1001 13:30, maj 10, 2012 (UTC) : Dziękuję Gresh 1001 13:35, maj 10, 2012 (UTC) Powód Głosowania to jest głosowanie na Artykuł na medal gdyż jest on według mnie godny "Medalu".Bardzo podoba mi się ten Artykuł a podczas czytania pomyślałem że stary Artykuł na medal już troche ma więc postanowiłem zgłosić go jako artykuł na medal. Powody *'Artykuł inspiruje' *'Artykuł jest bardzo ' *'Porządny' * 'I Myśle że tyle wystarczy , to po prostu Dobry artykuł' ''Dziękuje Mroczny Postrach Wandali 14:33, maj 10, 2012 (UTC)